


Operation: Kabedon

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: When Ash notices he's failing at making his boyfriend blush, he recurres to some rather weird tactics...
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Operation: Kabedon

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of the year! Once again, based on the lovely work of Shuuji-Chan!  
> Sorry for the lack of activity, but unless I find some extra income, these next few months I'll be publishing very little content.  
> Hmm... Wondering if I should open a Ko-Fi or something...  
> Anybody willing to pay 5 bucks for a 2K word fic? xD

The first thing Goh noticed when he woke up one morning was that Cinderace was missing from his side; it was weird, but not unexpected.

The second thing was the realization that Sobble wasn’t sleeping between his arms like he used to; he seriously hoped the Pokemon didn’t hate him or anything.

All of that became clear when he noticed the third thing, the enormous shadow covering his entire body. His boyfriend was towering over him, wrapping him up like a cocoon, but without even touching him in the slightest

“Hey…” a profound voice said

Goh gulped, Ash Ketchum was looking at him from above, wearing that distinctive and somewhat idiot smile of his

“Good morning…” Goh whispered “Can I get up now?”

“Not yet… Not until I finish my practice”

“And what are you practicing, may I ask?”

“Kabedon” Ash quickly replied “I looked it up on the internet, ther action of trapping your loved one against a wall, seems super romantic”

Goh chuckled at the idea

“You and your weird ideas… Do I have to check your browser history again?”

Ash blushed at the idea, last time Goh did that, it went horribly and embarrassingly wrong

“That won’t be necessary…” he muttered

“Still, this is weird, even for you, Ash” his boyfriend replied, closing distance for a brief second before adding “Although, if you’re trying kabedon, I have to inform you we’re missing the wall” the researcher replied, applying some pressure on the mattress below them

“Like I said, this is practice”

“I can’t wait for the real thing, then…” Goh countered

“This is not working” Ash commented

Goh raised an eyebrow

“You’re not flustered at all; it’s not funny if you’re not blushing!”

Goh let out a heartfelt laugh and draw a little circle on Ash’s cheeks

“We’ve been together for almost a year now; I’m way past the flustered stage”

“I’ll need to step up my game then” Ash said with a resolute look

And before Goh could add another one of his ‘as a matter of fact…’ comments, the trainer wrapped his arms around his torso and planted a soft kiss on his lips, he moved back for a second, but Goh was not having it, he hugged him and forced him to deepen the kiss and Ash accepted happily.

After a few minutes of making out, Goh decided it was time to finally get up, so he changed his clothes and left the room, not before pinching Ash’s cheeks and commenting

“Good practice”

The trainer looked at him with a broad smile and replied

“I’m not over yet…”

Goh rolled up his eyes

“Why I’m not surprised?” he said, chuckling and exiting the room

Ash looked at his boyfriend up and down and smiled; he was cornered between a tree and his left arm, with no chance of escape

“We’re still missing the wall” Goh said and Ash frowned when his boyfriend threw a piece of wood at his face

“And I’m still practicing…” he quickly replied

He pushed forwards, touching Goh’s chest with his own, but the researcher just kept smiling, so he extended his right arm, completely trapping him

Goh let out a fake yawn

“Is that all you’ve got, Pokemon Master?” he let out, with the hint of a laugh

“Blush” the trainer ordered, squinting his eyes at him

“You’re not gonna make me blush by looking like an Abra, you silly boy”

“It used to be so easy, just blush, Goh!”

“Nah” the researcher said and Ash’s left eye twitched, so he decided to nuzzle his cheek

“Blush…” he muttered into his ear, to no avail

“No…” Goh said, pecking his lips

“Blush…” Ash repeated, through gritted teeth, he launched and attacked Goh’s neck, hoping to hear a laugh or at least a chuckle, but the researcher didn’t even react

“Are you done?” the boy questioned, ruffling the hair above his ear

Ash let go of him with a huff, turned around and kept walking, defeated. Goh simply stared at him lovingly.

Sobble let out a happy cry, hanging on the back of his trainer, feeling him swim swiftly around Dewgong and Poliwag, Goh spun around them over and over again, after a few minutes of steady swim, he picked up his Pokemon and ordered him to keep swimming on his own

“You’re doing it great buddy!” he shouted “Keep at it!”

When Goh noticed the shadow underwater, right below his feet, it was too late; Ash pulled him under and softly pushed him against a rock, Goh swam up and frowned at his boyfriend

“You idiot”

Ash put an arm against his chest and swayed his head, splashing Goh’s face in the process

“Gotcha”

“I’ll admit that was a surprise…” Goh commented, tickling Ash’s chest “Such a nice one…”

“Come on… I know a blush is about to come out of that pretty face of yours…”

Goh lost his composure at the compliment, so he rapidly thought of an exit strategy

“Ash!” he shouted, making a dramatic pose “You’re hurting me!”

“What?”

“How can you treat me this way?” Goh pleaded, covering his face

“I’m not doing anything, Goh, what are you talking about…”

His apology got interrupted by a growl on his back, Ash turned around in time to see Poliwag and Sobble attack him with a bubble beam, when the stingy sensation disappeared, Dewgong delivered the final blow in the form of an ice beam

“That’s enough, guys” Goh said, chuckling and motioning his friends to keep playing

Ash tried to move, but most of his body was covered in ice, and his boyfriend took advantage of that

“I wonder if this technically counts as kabedon…” he joked, wrapping an arm around the ice and covering Ash’s waist

Seeing that the trainer was unable to respond, he kissed his cheek and added, swimming away

“Better luck next time, sweetheart…”

Goh was relaxing on the flower field outside Vermillion City, one of his favorite places on the world

“There’s no escape this time” Ash Ketchum said triumphantly, covering the sun with his body

Goh tried to grab some leaves from the ground, but Ash simply threw himself over him, grabbing his wrists as delicately as he could

“I said… there’s no escape” he repeated

“Go on then” Goh challenged “What’s your plan?”

“I could say that I love how the sun reflects on your skin” Ash declared, without averting his gaze from his eyes

“That could have worked last year, when my heart beat faster every time you said something”

“Maybe I could comment on how much I love the way your clothes move with the wind” the trainer insisted, passing a hand through Goh’s shirt

“That only works if I’m using my college uniform” Goh reminded him “I know how crazy you get every time when you see me wearing it”

Ash bit his lip, not wanting to admit his boyfriend was right, he switched the topic

“Maybe if I praise you for how smart you are…”

“Maybe…” Goh said, smiling

“Or how much I like your hair” Ash said, breathing the essence of Goh’s shampoo

“A little weird coming from you, but it could work… Or maybe…”

Ash stopped and looked at him hopefully

“Maybe what?” he inquired

“Forget it, it’s stupid…”

“No! Tell me! I want to know!” the trainer pleaded

Goh smirked and grabbed Ash by the wrists, taking control of the situation, he turned around and dragged him down below his body, holding him tightly, he put a hand under his shirt and rubbed her back, softly whispering

“You could just say…” he uttered, kissing Ash’s nape “I love you, more than anything else in this world”

The trainer from Pallet Town felt the blood rushing to his face and covered it with his hands, embarrassed, Goh got up and laughed again

“See?” he said, crossing his arms “It’s just that easy”

Ash and Goh were accompanying Chloe to school when the trainer had an idea; he suddenly froze in place and pushed Goh towards a wall, pressing his body against his

“Ash… you usually don’t do this… in front… of other people…” Goh stuttered

“Well, I decided to change things today” he replied, lifting Goh’s chin and looking at him in the eyes

“Now comes the part where you try to flirt with him…” Chloe said, crossing her arms

Pikachu and Cinderace laughed at that and Ash frowned

“I’m a master flirter!” he excused himself

“I bet you’ll end up saying something really stupid…” the girl insisted

Ash stuck out his tongue to his friend and focused once again in Goh

“You’re my favorite thing…” he said in a normal voice

“My very favorite thing, Goh…” he insisted, wrapping his arms around Goh’s back and waiting for the inevitable blush

“I…” the researcher froze in place, he didn’t have a way of counterattack and he was about to blush when Chloe commented

“I’m pretty sure you said the same thing to him that time we went to Altomare…”

“That’s right!” Goh said, pushing Ash away “You’re repeating yourself!”

“It’s still the truth!” Ash argued “And I’m pretty sure it was about to work”

“Keep working on your lines, you silly boy” Goh finished the conversation, lowering Ash’s cap and covering his angry face

Goh was walking up the stairs when Ash rushed in front of him and used them to his advantage: He practically punched the wall at their side and stayed there, a few steps in front of Goh and smirking at him

“I’ll make you blush right now” he said

Goh rolled his eyes and pointed at the wall

“Sure, but first be sure to fix that huge crack you just made”

Ash’s eye twitched and Goh kept walking, when he was above him, he said

“Maybe if you’re lucky you’ll be able to make me blush tonight…”

Ash had to admit that was a great idea

“You are blushing” Ash affirmed

“How can you know?” Goh replied with a smile “You can’t see anything”

His laugh echoed in the darkness of the room and Ash huffed, trying to reach for his Rotomphone, Goh grabbed his hand and kissed it and the trainer was so surprised by the movement he crawled back and ended up falling on the floor

“Ouch…” he managed to let out

Goh’s laughter could be heard above him

“That’s enough” the trainer said from the floor and Goh descended the stairs quickly, kneeling in front of him and caressing his face

“Ash, let it go” he whispered

“No” the trainer replied sternly “I want to see you blush once more, just like you used to do it, that’s what I like the most about you, the way you blush”

“I’m sorry to say this, but I don’t think you can surprise me anymore, I know your tricks and I’m aware of your craziness”

He gave him a quick peck and smiled, adding

“That doesn’t mean I don’t love you, okay? It just means I’m used to love you, just that…”

“So you think I can’t surprise you anymore?”

“That would be a good explanation, yes” Goh admitted “And I don’t think any romantic tactic that you can find on the internet can change that”

Ash got up with a jump and quickly pushed Goh against the side of the bunk

“We’ll see about that” he whispered, before going to his own bed and wishing him a good night

“Good night, you dumb Pokemon Master…” Goh said, playing along

Goh was scrolling through his Rotomphone, absentmindedly walking alongside the halls of Sakuragi Institute, when he heard his boyfriend

“Goh!” he shouted

The researcher turned around, only to find a smiling trainer in front of him

“So… What’s your trick this time?” he questioned

Ash didn’t move

“Come on… Surprise me…” he insisted

Ash simply moved a finger, indicating him to take a few steps back

“Fine… I’ll play…” Goh said, obeying

Realizing he was basically back in a corner, he asked

“What are you trying to do?”

Ash Ketchum replied by charging at him at full speed and jumping, effectively trapping him against the corner and pressing his arms and legs against the adjacent walls

“Hey…” he said from above

Goh wasn’t sure if he was more surprised by the strength of his boyfriend, practically cracking the walls around him, his resistance to keep the angle or the way he looked, so savage, so wild, so… Irresistible

The shock of the moment was such that he dropped his Rotomphone, not even hearing the complain the device let out

“Are you surprised?” Ash questioned

“I… I… I…” was all that Goh could say before the biggest blush invaded all of his face

“I call it the Nincada Block” the trainer explained, he then extended his head a little towards his boyfriend and continued “Do you like it?”

“I… I…” Goh sputtered

“Seems like I won…” Ash said, noticing the red on Goh’s face

“Sh…Shut… Up…”

Without touching the ground, Ash locked lips with his boyfriend and Goh was so out of his mind that he pushed him to the ground and fell on top of him

“Now… This is a Kabedon!” Ash shouted

“I said shut up!” Goh repeated, kissing him as hard as he could

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts or ideas?  
> Leave them right below, and I'll see you as soon as I can!


End file.
